Pretty
by Spuffy57
Summary: ONE SHOT: A group of guys harass Angel and she's upset until Collins cheers her up! Angel&Collins fluff...the best kind there is! Rated T for Language.


_A quick fic were some guys annoy Angel for being a drag queen, but of course her Tom Collins is there to cheer up _

_** Jonanthan Larson** owns everything **RENT **related, mmmhm!_**

* * *

**

Collins opened the door to his and Angel's apartment, smiling. He expected to see Angel rushing over to him, but she wasn't around.

"Angel? Are you home?" Collins heard a small sob coming from the bedroom.

"Hey, man." Roger said walking by him. Collins jumped back.

"Holy shit, Roger! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?"

"I went out to get lunch with Mimi and Angel came with us. There were some guys there who were harassing Angel pretty badly."

Collins clenched his fists. "What? Who? What did they say?"

"First of all, calm down. You look like your going to hit me."

Collins relaxed a little and sat on the couch. "Sorry. I just hate it when people bother Angel."

Roger sat next to him. "Yeah and I can see why."

"So what happened?" Collins asked again.

"Mimi, you really should eat something. You're looking too skinny, sweetie." Angel said touching her friends arm.

"I'm fine, Angel. Really. I'll just have a water and, um, a caesar salad."

Angel sighed and leaned back in her seat. The waitress wrote down their orders and left. 

Their food was there quickly and they all began to eat. "Ugh!" Angel said throwing down her fork. "Those three guys have been staring over here the whole time!"

Mimi looked up. "Who?" Angel pointed behind her.

They noticed her point and stood up. One of them walked over. "You talking about us?" he said.

Angel, Mimi and Roger ignored him and continued eating. "Hey, I asked you a question."

Angel looked up at him. "Why would I waste my breathe on you?"

He stepped back. Angel smiled at him and took a sip of her coke. "Watch what you say." Another man said to Angel.

"Or what?" Angel asked innocently.

"Or I'll show you the only way men are suppose to physically connect, you faggot."

Angel's smile faded a bit. Roger sat back. "Can you just leave us alone?" he asked.

The man looked at Roger. "What? Are you IT'S boyfriend?"

Mimi stood up. "No. He's MY boyfriend and HER friend. Now get the fuck away from us."

The man leaned close to Mimi. "I don't believe we were talking to you, baby."

"Don't call me, baby." Mimi snarled.

The waitress brought over the check. Roger reached in his pocket, but Angel stopped him. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

The three men laughed. "Aw how nice of you. What the fuck is wrong with you anyway? You're a MAN! Get that through your fucked up head. You should be doing girls not guys and you shouldn't be wearing skirts. What is this world coming to with fags like you in it? Your not even a pretty drag queen!"

Angel coughed and handed the check to the waitress.

"Your going to hell, you know? You'll go there after someone righteously kills you."

Roger stood up. "Mimi and Angel, lets go."

The guy who appeared to be the leader of the three guys laughed. "He's probably got gay cancer." His friends just glared at him, confused. "AIDS, you ass holes! The stupid queer probably has AIDS or HIV. You'll get what you deserve and die from it."

Roger put on his coat. The three men laughed, again. Roger spun around and punched the man who had been talking in the face. Roger calmly walked out with Angel and Mimi close behind him.

"You punched him?" Collins asked.

Roger nodded. "Well, he was pissing me off."

Collins frowned. "Damn I wish I had been there. I would've killed those guys. Where is Angel?"

"In your room with Mimi. We got back a few minutes ago they went right in there."

Collins knocked on the door. "Angel? It's me."

Mimi opened the door and gave Collins a soft smile. Angel was sitting on the bed. Her cloths were thrown everywhere and her make-up was all over the floor.  
Mimi leaned in toward Collins. "She was really upset when we got home. Don't get pissed about the mess, okay? I'll clean it up."

Collins smiled at her and walked over to Angel. Mimi walked out and shut the door behind her.

Angel was holding a mirror and staring at it. "Angel. I'm really sorry about those guys. I wish I was there. I would've-"

"Do think I'm pretty?" Angel interrupted him.

Collins froze. "What? Of course I do, my sweet. Your beautiful."

"What's wrong with me?" Angel asked. He eyes were tearing up. Collins rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

Collins felt her shake from sobbing. He rubbed her back softly. "Sh, it's okay, Angel. There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect."

Angel shook her head. She looked up a him. "What's so perfect about a damn drag queen? I'm totally and completely fucked up!"

"No, you're not. Don't label yourself as just a drag queen. You're so much more than that. And there's nothing wrong with how you dress. Honestly, it's a turn on."

Angel laughed softly and leaned on Collins's shoulder. "Those guys were ass holes."

Collins smiled. "Yeah, they were. People suck. What did you expect?"

Angel sighed. "He knew I had AIDS."

"He didn't know. He was just stereotyping."

They both laid on the bed. Angel's head was on Collins's chest. "I love you, Collins."

"I love you too, Angel."

"Awww!" Both Angel and Collins laughed when they heard Mimi through the door.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? r&r please! xoxo_


End file.
